The Academy
by Iceprincess22454
Summary: What will happen to the people of Alice Academy when two hot boys come and one is a pervert who loves to torcure Mikan Sakura. What happens when Hotaru Imai starts making plans to torment the new students and Mikan her best friend at the same time.
1. Girls Meet Boys

What will happen to the people of Alice Academy when two hot boys come and one is a pervert who loves to torcure Mikan Sakura. What happens when Hotaru Imai starts making plans to torment the new students and Mikan her best friend at the same time.

"Hey Hotaru" Mikan said BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Owwww Hotaru why you do that" Mikan said

"First dont run up to me out of nowhere and second because you are being an annoying!" Hotaru said

Mikan was now sobbing a little "But there are going to be two new students today"  
>Hotaru being herself was just looking for some new test subjects so what Mikan said interested her "Really who told you this?" Hotaru said<p>

"Sumire did she was really excited about it" Mikan said

"Hmm boys or girls?" Hotaru said

"She said two boys" Mikan said

"Hmm this is going to be very interesting" Hotaru said

"Hotaru you better not break any harassment laws"

"Cant promise you that" Hotaru said After that Hotaru ran away "Hotaru stop running arrgh"  
>After that Mikan ran after her<p>

The Next Day!

"Sumire what do you know about the new students!" Hotaru said

"Dont know anything new but Koko might" Sumire said

Hmm I didnt think that I forgot hes really good at eavesdropping Just then Koko came in with the class pres Yuu "What happened?" Mikan said "New news on the new students" Koko said "About time I sent you out 30 minutes ago" Sumire said "What you got?"

"The new students are going to be introduced tomorrow" Yuu said

Excitment came over the class room talking about what the new students are going to be like.  
>Then the door opened with the crazy cross-dresser Narumi sensei.<br>The class queited down when he came in and he suspected that they knew something they probaly werent supost to know.

"Alright what do you know and how?" Narumi said When no one spoke up he had to bribe Hotaru with 30 rabbits "Koko told Sumire who told Mikan and everyone else and Mikan told me" Hotaru said

"Why did you tell him" Koko said

"Why would I give up 30 rabbits stupid" Hotaru said

"Stop fighting you two" Mikan said "Yeah pay attention to Narumi sensei" Anna and Nonok "Kiss ups" Hotaru and Koko said Mikan stuck out her tongue at them "Every one sit down and listen up" Narumi Said "The two boys names are Ruka and Natsume"  
>Sumire said "Oh hot names I call dibs"<p>

"How do you know that they are hot by their names" Anna said

"She doesnt she just wants an boyfriend RIGHT" Koko said

"Shut it Koko before the police find your body inside a garbage bag in the lake"

Sumire said a beat of sweat dropped down Koko's head Ring Ring Ring "OK everyone see you tomorrow" Narumi sensei said

The Next Day:

"Hotaru wait up" Mikan said

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stop yelling Mikan I can hear you" Hotaru said

Just then Hotaru dashed away and Mikan ran after her. Then Mikan ran into a boy with Crimson eyes and fell on him.

"Watch where your going...Polka Dots" Crimson eyes said "Polka Dots?" Mikan said

Then Mikan looked down and saw her panties showing "Pervert" Mikan said

"Natsume your making her mad and we are also late" Blue eyes said

"Yeah yeah yeah bye Polka Dots" Crimson eyes said

Then Blue and Crimson eyes left leving Mikan in a deep shade of red "Hmm I think I heard their names some where before" Hotaru said

Just then Hotaru looked a her watch and saw that she and Mikan had only 5 minutes to get to their home base.

"Dame come on Mikan we have to go you can be embarrass on the way there" Hotaru said "Sure" Mikan said Then Mikan and Hotaru ran away as fast as they can to get to Narumi sensei's home base.  
>They made it there as soon as the bell rung.<p>

"Almost late lucky bitches" Sumire said

"Sumire dont use that kind of language" Yuu said

"Stick a fork in it you baby" Sumire said

"Everyone sit down I am going to introduce the new students" Narumi sensei said

Everything queited down and waited for the new students to come "I would like to introduce Natusme Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi" Narumi said When the Blue and Crimson eyed guys walked in Mikan stood up and yelled "YOU!"  
>at the crimson eyed guy with a smirk Hotaru rememberd where she heard their names before "Well this will be interesting"<p>

Thats it tell me what you thought its my first story and I LOVE Gakuen Alice so i got bored and wrote it please leave a review if you want.


	2. Partners

"YOU!" Mian yelled at the boy with crimson eyes standing next to the boy with blue eyes.

"Ah Polka Dots fancy meeting you here." Crimson eyed boy said

"Ah Mikan do you already know Natsume and Ruka" Narumi Sensei said

"Yeah and Natsume is a pervert" Mikan said

"Not my fault you were the one who showed it to me" Natsume said

"Natsume stop fighting" Ruka said

"Oh well I think you should be the..." Mikan said

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Mikan shut up your being too loud" Hotaru said "He started it" Mikan said

Just then Hotaru rased her BAKA gun and pointed it at Mikan.  
>"Sorry" Mikan said and sat down with sweat beating down her face<p>

"Hotaru do you know Natsume and Ruka?" Narumi said

"Yeah we meet them before we came here Mikan being the idoit she is she bumped into Natsume" Hotaru said "Interesting" Narumi said Hotaru didnt like the sound of tone he said that in. He might be planing something but thats my job. Hmm I know what to do.

"Narumi sensei" Hotaru said "Yes" Narumi said wondering what she was planing to do "I think since we already know Natsume and Ruka we should be their parners and show them around the school" Hotaru said

"WHAT!" Everyone said not expecting what Hotaru just said

"Um Hotaru I think your brains manfunctioning" Mikan said with all the girls in the class agreed with Mikan cause well the new students are REALLY hot.

"I like that idea Hotaru you will be with Ruka and Mikan you will be with Natsume" Narumi said "But Narumi sensei why do I ha..." Mikan said before being shot by Hotarus BAKA gun "Ow Hotaru what did I do now" Mikan said "Dont ask questions now come on we have to show the new students around" Hotaru said while pulling on Mikans hand and glaring at Natsume and Ruka to follow them In the hallway

"And this is the science lab next door is my lab" Hotaru said "You have your own lab" Ruka asked being surprised "Yeah Hotaru is the smartest person in our school and also makes inventions to make learning more ineresting and fun" Mikan said with a huge smile on her face Ruka started to blush when Mikan smiled at him.

Hotaru started talking about the rest of the school when they ran into Luna Koizumi who of course hates Mikans and Hotarus guts since before they came she was the popularest in the school.

"Well if it isnt the Bitches of this school Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai" Luna said

"Well thank you Luna" Hotaru said "What do you mean by thank you" Luna said confused

"Simple and bitch is a dog and dog is a part of nature and nature is beautiful" Hotaru said with a wide smile on her face that made Luna even more pissed Natsume started laughing at what Hotaru just said and Ruka was staring at him not believing what he was seeing.

"Oh who are these hotties" Luna said while fixing her hair and licking her lips "New students Natsume and Ruka" Mikan said

"Hmm why are you here with the Ice Queen and the Clutz" Luna said "Ice Queen and Clutz" Ruka said confused "Yeah because Hotaru never has any emontions and Mikan always trips and falls" Luna said with a grin plasterd on her face.

"Ah that makes sense after all Polka did trip on me today" Natsume said "Stop calling me Polka pervert" Mikan said yelling at Natsume Natsume was about to say something when Luna was hit by Hotaru's BAKA gun "Shut up Luna Natsume and Ruka probably arent in to a bitchy whore" Hotaru said

"Your one to talk you havent had a boyfriend at all you probably just want them all to your selves" Luna said "Yeah thats definaly it" Hotaru said with a sacastic tone and gin "Hotaru stop fighting we have to show Natsume and Ruka around more" Mikan said cause she knew there was about to be a big fight between them.

"Whatever and boys if you ever get bored with these girls come see me" Luna said with a flirtatious wink "Yeah we will see" Natsume said in a cool deep voice that made Luna blush After Luna left in a deep shade of red they started walking out side to the gym when it started to rain.

"Darn and i wanted to try my new invention today" Hotaru said "What number was it 1023 or 1823" Mikan said "You have all those inventions" Ruka said "Yeah and Mikan it might be a good idea to try out one of the new ones since we are soaking wet" Hotaru said "Oh yeah wait here guys we will be back quick" Mikan said with a smile "Sure" Ruka said in a deep shade of red

A few minutes later

"Ruka whats taking them so..." Natsume started and then saw Hotaru and Mikan with their hair down and baggy t-shirts and jeans.  
>"Whats wrong Natsume cat got your tongue" Hotaru said with a smirk<p>

"Shut it Ice Queen" Natsume said "Yo I hear nosie" a guy with dark blue hair and a girl with pink hair said "Tsubasa an Misaki" Mikan said with a smile "Hey mikan" Misaki said her pink hair soaking wet "So Mikan whos the new kids" Tsubasa said "Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi" Mikan said "The idoit with the star tattoo is Tsubasa Ando and the pink haired girl is Misaki Harada"  
>Hotaru said<p>

"So what you guys doing here the raining lighting up so lets get going" Tsubasa said "K lets going" Mikan said "Hey Shadow" Natsume said "Whos shadow" Tsubasa said pissed "You and is that pink haired girl your woman" Natsume said "Yeah why were you guys together" Mikan said

"Me and him no way hes to much of a player" Misaki said "Yeah thanks now lets go" Tsubasa said

"Why did you ask that" Ruka said with a smirk "No reason" Natsume said while looking at Mikan

"Hey Hyuuga I just gonna tell you this once she is very popular and is also very dense so I hope your prepaired for that" Hotaru said Ruka and Natsume looked at eachother "Shes really werid" Ruka said "Yeah" Natsume said and then walked back to the main buliding.


	3. Mikan Is What?

Hey this is Iceprincess22454 i dont own Gakuen Alice oh and tell me what you think about my story bad and good cause I want to make the story better

Well then enjoy chapter 3 Mikan Is What?

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsume what do you think about the school" Ruka said<p>

"Fine I guess but the girls are crazy" Natsume said "Yeah I guess but it seems we were welcomed with open arms" Ruka said "Yeah I..." Natsume started but was cut off when his and Rukas fan girls came running "Lets go" Ruka said while grabbing Natsumes arm

"Natsume, Ruka where are you" Sumire said "Natsume, Ruka we love you" Luna said Just then Natsume picked up a rock "What are you doing" Ruka asked "Just watch" Natsume said Natsume threw it faw away from them "I think I heard something over there" Luna said "Lets go" Sumire said and her group of fan girls ran off "That was close good thinking Natsume" Ruka said "Yeah I..." Natsume started but then heard music coming from behind them "You hear that Ruka" Natsume siad "Yeah lets check it out" Ruka said

While following thesound they ended up at what loked to be a old gym "Les go in" Ruka said When they went in they saw Hotaru and a girl that they didnt reconise

"Come on Mikan its a basic dril" Hotaru said "Well I dont see you doing it" Mikan said "Well im not the singer you are" Hotaru said "Well who said I wanted to be one" Mikan said "Well your THE Raquelle and if anyone found out you would be killed here" Hotaru said "Yeah no duh why do you think we practice here" Mikan said

"So the clumsy girl is actually Raquelle Jade" Natsume said while poping out of no where "Hyuuga what are you talking about how on earth could she be Raquelle" Hotaru said "Yeah its was just a joke" Mikan said "Really cause you do look like her with your brown eyes" Ruka said

This made Mikan blush that he actually realized this "But that doesnt prove anything" MIkan said "Yeah then why are you trying so hard to deniy it" Natsume said "We arent your just being stupid" Hotaru said "OK then if Mikan isnt really Raquelle then I will just tell the teachers you are using the old gym" Natsume said

"Hotaru we arent so allowed in here" Mikan said "Fine Natsume,Ruka Mikan is actually Raquelle" Hotaru said annoyed that she was beaten by Natsume Hyuuga "Well not quite my name is Mikan and will always be but my stage name is Raquelle Jade" Mikan said "So why are you using a fake name" Ruka asked

"Well its kinda like you guys you are always chased by your fan girls right" Hotaru said "Yeah so what" Natsume said "Well if Mikan went to school and was a famous singer so wouldnt have any time to her self" Hotaru said as if the answer was right in front of him "Yeah and I wanted to go to school with Hotaru but I was scouted out by a talent agent did I mention it was my Dad who I havent seen in years" Mikan said "Yeah so when I was over Mikans house her brother Youichi got hurt and Mikan sang to him and her dad over heard her and asked if she wanted to b a real singer" Hotaru said "And well since he is my father and I love him and I love singing I said yes" Mikan said "Then what does Hotaru have to do with this" Ruka said "Well since I dont want people finding out im the presidents daughter I thought if Hotaru was my manager then no one would find out and becides she gets 50% of my earnings" Mikan said "Yeah so shes happy her dads happy and I am most certainy happy" Hotaru said with her eyes sparkling with money signs

"Well then what are you gonna do now that we know" Natsume said "Well either you promise that your not gonna tell anyone or I could lock you up in a closet for 4 to 6 weeks because thats the amount of time gossip tones down" Hotaru said "Hotaru stop threating them if they tell its fine" Mikan said "But Mikan the promise" Hotaru said "Yeah I know" Mikan said

"What promise" Ruka said "When I was little me and Hotaru were best friends with this kid named Ken and we used to sing and he wanted to be a singer and he made me promise that if I was every scouted I would be a singer" Mikan said "He also had a huge crush on Mikan so if they ever meet again then they would be singing partners and also date" Hotaru said "Hotaru why did you have to say that part" Mikan said "That sounds more like a marrige proposeal" Natsume said "No he already asked her that" Hotaru said

"HOTARU,MIKAN" a boy with glasses said "Yuu whats wrong" Mikan said "Nothing Jinno-sensei said that he wanted to start class" Yuu said "Ok we are going now Natsume Ruka this is our class president he also knows about Raquelle secret right" Hotaru said "Yeah I know also Nonoko,Koko,Anna,Tono-sempai,Misaki-sempai,and Tsubasa-sempai" Yuu said "Ok so how did you find out" Ruka said "Um well me,Nonoko,Koko,Anna,Tono-sempai,Misaki-sempai,and Tsubasa-sempai were looking for Mikan and Htaru when we heard went to check it out and saw it was Mikan but she had the voice of Raquelle and Nonoko ran up to them and asked why did she sound like her. Mikan didnt want to kepp secrects so she told us and we havent told a soul"Yuu said

"Yeah ok so they are stupid and need to tone down the voices now let go to class" Natsume said "K lets go hes scary and I have a photo shoot later so I cant get detention" Mikan said "Yeah I want my money" hotaru said "Are they always like this" Ruka said "Yeah ever since we were in elementary school" Yuu said "Yeah yeah can we stop talking about the clust and Ice queen" Natsume said "Sure" Yuu said

With that thay headed to class to face Jinno-sensei to face the evil house of math

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think please<p> 


	4. Photo Shoot

"Ok everyone remember to study for the ELA test tomorrow" Narumi sensei said "OK" everyone yelled

Then the bell rang for the end of the school day "Mikan you have your photo shoot today right" Nonoko said on there way out of school "Yeah im premoting a new wardrobe called 'Special Dream'"Mikan said "Wow that sounds so Romantic" Anna said "Yeah and if Mikan does a good job she can also preform a new music video with their clothing line" Hotaru said "OH MY GOD" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time "Thats so cool Mikan" Nonoko said "Yeah I know right" Mikan said

"Hey what are you girls talking about" Koko said with Natsume,Ruka, and Yuu next to them "Mikan has a photo shoot and its a BIG one" Anna said "Thats great Mikan" Yuu said "Thanks but im kinda worried" Mikan said "Why" Ruka said "Oh thats simple its for wedding clothed and such and she has to pretend she geting married to her partner that me and her dont even know" Hotaru said "Wow can we come" Nonoko said "Yeah I think it would be interesting" Koko said "Do you mind wearing disguses" Mikan said

"No way that sounds so cool" Anna said "What would we have to dress up as" Yuu said worried that he would have to dress in something embarshed "Well Anna and Nonoko could dress up as her stylests,Yuu and Koko can be her brothers,Ruka can be my assitent, and Natsume can be...Mikans boyfriend" Hotaru said and similed at the last part she said

"Why does he have to be my boyfriend" Mikan said "Well since the male your modeling with probably would want to date you to show that he is more popular I thnk it would be best if you had one" Hotaru said "Well I dont think Natsume agrees with this RIGHT" Mikan said "I think it would be very interesting becides if I have go then I dont have to be around those annoying fan girls" Natsume said "Well the lets go" Hotaru said

***********************At The photo place*********************

"Raquelle your needed on set" a girl with red hair told Mikan "Ok we will be there" Said Hotaru aka Katherine "Yes " the red hair girl said

"So can we come in now" Koko said behind a door "Yeah" Mikan said aka Raquelle "Raquelle you look so cute" Anna said "Yeah like a real bride" Nonoko said "Your so pretty" Yuu said while blushing "Thanks" Mikan said aka Raquelle

"Well if we are done with the complaments lets go Natsume you walk becides Raquelle and i will be on the other side, Ruka next to me, Anna,Nonoko,Yuu and Koko behind us"Hotaru said "Ok" everyone said "Oh and when we get out there call me Katherine and Mikan Raquelle Ok" Hotaru said "Ok" everyone said

***********************When they arrive***************

"Ah Raquelle so nice to meet you my name is..." the woman with blonde hair started to say "Graciela its an honer to meet you" Raquelle said "Well thank you very much and you must be her manager Katherine" Graciela said

"Yes thank you for this chance Raquelle will not let you down" Katherine said "Thats good to hear now my I ask who are these other people" Graciela said "My name is Katy" Anna said "and this Rina my twin sister" Anna said pointing to Nonoko "My name is Mike" Koko said "My name is John" Yuu said "My name is Chris" Ruka said "and this is Zen" Ruka said pointing to Natsume "Nice to meet you all now I would like to introduce Adam Star" Glaciela said pointing to and boy in a tuxedo with brown hair and brown eyes.

The boy saw that Galciela was pointing to him and he came over to talk to the people she was talking to.  
>"Hi im Adam you must be Raquelle right" Adam said offering a hand to Raquelle "Yeah its nice to meet you" Raquelle said "You too" Adam said "I think we should get the shoot started Adam has another one soon" The woman in a black and white business suit said "Yes thats a good idea " Glaciela said "I will see if they are ready"<br>After Glaciela went to check on everything the models managers were talking "So your Raquelles manager" Sarah said "arent you a little to young"  
>"Well arent you a little too old" Katherine said "Ok we are ready" Glaciela said<p>

******************************Photo Shoot Time*************************************

"Ok Raquelle in this picture I need you to sit on Adams lap and look lovingly in his face"  
>Glaciela said "Ok " Raquelle said Raquelle sat on on Adams lap and looked up at him and Adam grabbed her waist and brought her in closer which made Raquelle go "eep"<br>"Whats wrong you faling for me" Adam wispered in her ear "Great now for the next one Adam move over to the table and sit then Raquelle sit on the top of the table and move in" Glaciela said Adam moved to the table and sat in the marron chair and Raquelle sat on the top and grabbed his tie and pulled him close which made him blush "Whats wrong you falling for ME" Raquelle said

After they finished taking all the pictures and Glaciela went to see them and Adam went over to Raquelle and her group "What was that" Adam said "What do you mean" Raquelle said "You know what I mean you made me look stupid in some pictures because I asked if you were falling for me" Adam said " I wouldnt be yeling at my cilent it would be bad for you if people over heard you" Katherine said "Dont theaten my cilent " Sarah said "Well dont yell at my then and dont you have a photo shoot to go to" Katherine said "Whatever dont yell at my cilent again lets go Adam" Sarah said "Sure by Raquelle" Adam said

***********After the shoot and walking home*************

"Well he pissed me off" Mikan said "Well you did make him look stupid on camera" Hotaru said "Who would have thought that Adam Star is so mean" Nonoko said "Yeah I know" Anna said "Well I thought it was funny that Hotaru and Adams manager almost got in a fight" Koko said "Yeah but if you got in a fight that would be troublesome" Yuu said "Yeah but Hotaru would have one no questions asked" Mikan said

RING RING RING

"Hello" Hotaru said "yes this is she...really...oh yes I see that you very much" Hotaru said with a big grin "Let me guess you just made a deal and I will get alot of money and you will be happy because you will get half" Mikan said "Yep we have just got permission to use her clothing line in your new music video" Hotaru said "Thats great so whats the new song" Nonoko said "Hot N Cold" Mikan and Hotaru said

"Whats it about" Koko said "How a boy changes his mind so easly" Mikan said "Sounds stupid" Natsume said "Well maybe its just you" Mikan said "What was that" Natsume said angry

"Natsume its best if you leave her alone after photo shoots and stuff" Yuu said "Why" Natsume said "It makes her mad because every boy she has one with ends up being fake jerks" Hotaru said "OH" Ruka said

"Yeah so lets stop talikng about it ok Hotaru I will see you tomorrow bye" Mikan said then flew down the street "Wow she runs fast" Ruka said "Yeah when shes tired she runs faster" Hotaru said "We have to get going mom and dad are going to kill us if we are late for dinner" Nonoko said "Ok" Anna said "bye" Nonoko and Anna said "I have to go to bye" Koko said "Me too bye" Yuu said "Well bye Nogi, Hyuuga" Hotaru said and walked down the street "Ready Natsume" Ruka said "Yeah lets go" Natsume said Then everyone went their own ways and enjoyed a good night sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry For the really late up date its just that my computor had a viruse and I had writers block So please read and review<p>

and if you have any ideas forthe next chapter tell me its going to be about her song "Hot N Cold"

Yes I know its a real song but I love it so im using it and if anyone has ideas for other songs that match this story feel free to tell me them I wont bite cause I cat see you .

So tell me if you have any ideas for this i will acept anything to help make it more interesting so read and review or if you dont want people to know your ideas private message me and if I use your ideas I will deadacate this chapter to you and whoever else ideas I use

So bye LOVE, PEACE, Stories(PS my friend dared me to write this)


End file.
